Rose Tyler's Earth Wedding
by marisaey
Summary: Pretty much a headcanon that turned into a story. Lots of technicalities I probably got wrong, but everything's possible if you just bELIEVE !


**_If I owned Doctor Who, this headcanon would simply be canon._**

**_Also, I tried my best but probably missed some technicalities in the plot. Please use your imagination._**

**_xomarisa!_**

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler's (Earth) wedding day was magnificent.<p>

It was the first of many wedding days, and though it was really just to appease her parents, both she and the Doctor were secretly excited. When the topic was first brought up, both had been a bit thrown off-guard; they'd never considered something as normal as a _wedding_. Their reunion at Bad Wolf Bay could have counted as their vows for all they cared, having had enough time "dating" throughout all of time and space. Her human Doctor was a bit different, yes-he was much like the Doctor when she first met him. But after a while he returned to his sensitivity and his love for humanity. Also, the warmth she saw in his eyes towards her never stopped growing by the day.

Needless to say, they already acted married; from the moment at the beach they could have made love on the sand right there, had her parents not been around (and they almost did anyway). On the car ride to a vacation home the Tylers' had in Norway, the two were surprisingly quiet in the backseat-though they would look at each other and giggle a lot, like children. Jackie had apparently changed quite a bit, as the Doctor did not receive an ounce of interrogation from her.

When they reached the house, Pete and Jackie immediately excused themselves with some lame explanation like "grocery shopping". For a moment after they left, Rose and the Doctor stood and stared at each other in the foyer, before breaking out into big smiles. They hugged each other tight, like they had on so many occasions, and he said to her, "My Rose," to which she said, "My Doctor."

They pulled away after an eternity that was not nearly long enough, and Rose looked him in the eye and asked him, "Is it really you? Are you really _my_Doctor?"

He gave her a smile she had seen on many occasions, when his eyes darkened in a way that wasn't necessarily bad. "I am and I'm not," he said. "I'm less afraid to tell you I love you."

* * *

><p>A month later, the Doctor got a job at Torchwood, "working under" Pete Tyler. That was only the official term, as he was the resident expert on aliens.<p>

And he tried his hardest to change their methods to something much more pacifistic. For a while, they had humane methods, but maybe just the _name_of Torchwood caused them to screw it up. The Doctor only worked there for a while, but this helped him grow out of his original (previously genocidal) ways.

There was a man there who was second-in-command under Pete. He called himself Captain Jack Harkness, and told the Doctor this extraordinary story about how he was fighting in the Second World War and dying at the hands of these strange robots the British had invented but that had gone haywire, just before he heard a whisper in his ear...

_"Bad Wolf."__  
><em>

After that, he found out he couldn't die. At this point of the story Rose whispered into the Doctor's ear, "I guess the Bad Wolf knows no dimension."  
>Playfully, the Doctor uttered a low growl so only she could hear, making them both giggle pretty loudly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Quick, Rose, we have to outrun Cassandra!" the Doctor yelled, laughing. Rose was busting a gut, being given a piggyback ride as he zoomed down the steps of the Tyler Mansion in London. They were both in their nightwear, her in one of his shirts and he in his pyjamas. When they reached the kitchen, the Doctor drew in a dramatic breath.<p>

"Rose," he said, pointing his chin to the abnormally large pepper shaker that he had enlarged using toy from Torchwood, placed a mining hat atop of, and taped an egg beater onto, "...it's a Dalek!"

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Rose yelled in her best impression, before she manoeuvred the supersoaker water gun from its strap to hang on her back and began shooting the "Dalek".

"Woohoo!" the Doctor exclaimed, curving his route from the kitchen to the living room, where he dropped Rose onto the couch before leaning over her. "The Bad Wolf wins again," he said dramatically, before she pulled him by his collar for a kiss.

"I suspect you lot are havin' a good mornin', acting like children and such," Jackie Tyler said, walking from her first-floor bedroom to the kitchen. "When are you gettin' married, by the way?"

The Doctor and Rose exchanged serious looks and looked at Jackie like she was out of her mind.

"I'm sorry, is that too big of a word for you kids? _Married_?" she asked. "You can't expect to live with us forever, you know. It's not decent."

The couple exchanged another look. Rose began, "About that, Mum..."

"We were hoping to start _actual _travelling next month," the Doctor finished for her confidently. He didn't mention the part where he'd been acquiring some Torchwood tech to build a spaceship in the shed in the backyard.

"Then you'll have to do it before then. Come, now, Rose, it's only proper," she added when Rose hid her head in her hands.

"That's what it will be," piped up the Doctor, his voice rising with some excitement, "a proper wedding!"

* * *

><p>Rose proved to be a natural at being a bride. She made many of the decisions for the specifics of the wedding, but the Doctor played his part, too. He made some of the musical choices, having seen many bands in his time. He'd also seen many weddings in his time, which proved to be useful.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ple-ee-ee-ease, may I come?" the Doctor begged one last time as Rose and a small entourage were going out the door.<p>

"Doctor, you _know_it's bad luck to see the dress before the weddin'!" she teased. When he tried his best puppy-eyes, she pulled him to her for a quick peck on the lips before turning out the door.

"Wait, Jack," the Doctor said as his only other time-travelling friend followed her out the door, "you're going too?"

Jack turned around with a signature sly grin. "Come on, Doc, a _masculine_opinion wouldn't hurt her, plus she may need some of my strength with getting into some of the tighter-"

"Jack," the Doctor said warningly, but in response he got a wink and Jack was out the door.

* * *

><p>Invitations were sent out to the Torchwood members (among them Martha Jones, Gwen Cooper, and Rhys Williams); to the current President of Britain, Harriet Jones; to an old man named Wilf, who had never heard of the couple getting married, but decided to come anyway because weddings are fun; to a certain retired Brigadier who had worked with UNIT, but was unable to appear; to Sarah Jane Smith, a journalist who ran her own alien investigations project and came because she, too, loved weddings; and to a couple who's wedding Torchwood had to crash two months prior because a dangerous time rift had opened under the church. (The whole ceremony, the newly-pregnant wife kept looking to her stomach and muttering in a Scottish accent, "She must <em>really<em>not be one for weddings!" to which her husband replied, "How d'you know it's a 'she'?")

The groomsmen were Ianto Jones and Pete Tyler, with Jack Harkness somehow snagging the spot as best man.

The bridesmaids were a few (normal) friends that Rose had made, plus her mom.

The invitations read:

_"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Rose and her Doctor."__  
><em>

The ceremony was set for Christmas.

* * *

><p>The colours chosen for the event were white, blue and gold. By blue and gold, of course, they used the shades of the TARDIS and the time vortex respectively.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood at the altar, having been married before ("before" meaning "centuries previous"), but feeling like it was the first time. Which, being a clone, it was that, too. The butterflies came, making him feel more like his clone-age. He was decked out in the TARDIS-blue suit he'd worn at Bad Wolf Bay, adding a shimmering gold tie underneath it.<p>

As he was trying to keep his face composed, the music for the bride's entrance began-an old Gallifreyan tune that he had written down from memory-and he heard Jack say quietly, "Oh my stars."

Despite being a clone, the Doctor still had approximately a thousand years of memories-of beautiful places throughout the universe, of exotic women stars apart, of every influential point of history-which he carried with him, leaving very little left in the whole of time and space that could surprise him.

The groom turned around and his jaw dropped.

She looked _gorgeous_-shining like no star he'd ever seen before, and he'd seen them all. Her white gown was accented with gold trim here and there, hugging her body in the right places. She was celestial and shimmering and nervous and so wonderfully _human_that he felt the tears of a Time Lord coming to his eyes.

Rose blushed a bit when she saw his grin widen like that; she'd seen him wear if before, but hardly-usually it was restrained, saddened, or just cautious. Today it was the opposite: full, giddy, and without bounds. Having lived so long, with so many memories and so many occasions, she could still tell this was one of the happiest days of his life.

* * *

><p>They spent that night on another <em>plane <em>of existence.

An hour into the wedding reception, Pete Tyler and the Torchwood team presented the couple with a very large present.

Rose almost fell out of her chair.

"The prison ship?" the Doctor breathed. "The 'Genesis Ark,' as the Daleks called it? How did you-"

Pete put up a hand to stop him. "Don't ask, it's a gift. And a rather morbid one, but I thought you might be able to use it, Time Lord technology and all." He got up closer and said to just the Doctor, "And maybe it could help with what you've been working on in my backyard shed."

The Doctor began to grin and the reception ended soon thereafter. The Doctor and Rose were the first back to the Tylers' estate, and the former ran to the shed with his bride trailing him.

"Doctor, what are ya-" He turned around and looked her very seriously in the eyes.

"Rose, I can do something _extraordinary _with this, but I need you to wait for... thirty minutes," he said.

She stared at him for a minute before consenting. As he started working and making conspicuous noises, she went into the house and changed out of the wedding dress.

When he came out to get her and saw her waiting for him, his breath caught again. She was in a simple, semiformal dress with TARDIS blue trimmed with gold, partly under her long, white winter coat. He smiled widely as he hugged her to him, as tight as he always had.

"I managed to re-vamp the spaceship with some time-travelling technology," he said, pulling back but keeping an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry to report that it's not a phonebox this time-" he opened the door to the shed, "-but a Delorean."

Rose bent over with laughter as she saw it. Instead of silver-grey, as it appeared in the movie that she and the Doctor often joked about, he'd kept the TARDIS blue. The windows were opaque, and when he welcomed her inside, she found something like a crude version of the TARDIS' console room.

"I know just the place to spend our wedding night," he said softly before leaping to the controls.

"There's a planet that serves _the_ best champagne, but instead of dulling the senses, it _heightens_ them!" He was excitedly bouncing around the console just as if it were the TARDIS. Rose instinctively held onto the rim of the controlboard as the machine sprang to life. However, as it bolted through the stars, she abandoned her station to grab her Doctor by his gold tie and bring him in for a kiss that spanned the galaxies.


End file.
